forgiveNESS
by Kyon Emerald
Summary: How much can one love God, and just how far can this love go? Lucifer is risking everything just to find out.
1. First Chapter: Done

"Lucifer," He whispered, ever so calm, a knowing smile on His lips. "Come here."

The angel huffed, looking away from Him.  
"Drop the attitude." The unintended tenderness of His voice brought a familiar heat to Lucifer's cheeks.  
"'Attitude', You say?"  
"Now, don't play dumb. You know better than that."  
The angel quickly turned around to give Him a glare. "Oh, yes - Why did I even bother to try and fool our all-knowing Lord?," he folded his arms and let out a frustrated sigh.  
He opened His mouth, then closed it again. And waited.

"I'm tired," he was looking at his feet now, and his voice was barely above a whisper "You know - _You_ know how long we'll last, but You refuse to tell me and- I'm giving You my everything, and I just want to be sure that- that You want it. That You... Want me." Lucifer looked up at last, and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Sir. Forget I ever said anything." he was about to leave then, but instead he was pulled into a tight hug.  
His Lord kissed the top of his head lovingly. "Trust Me," the angel closed his eyes, leaning into His touch. "Just trust Me, Lucy."  
"Don't call me that." he mumbled vaguely, earning a soft chuckle from his lover.  
One of Jehovah's hands caressed Lucifer's back, quickly traveling to his shoulder and making it's way to his chin, bringing their faces closer.  
"Kiss me." the angel asked rather timidly.  
"Gladly." He allowed Himself a small smirk before leaning in to press their lips together.

Lucifer responded instantly, nipping at His lower lip pleadingly. He complied, letting Lucifer deepen the kiss. A battle for dominance wasn't necessary - the angel submitted to his Lord without a moment's hesitation.  
The kiss was fierce, passionate and it expressed clearly everything they couldn't put into words. Jehovah pulled away to look at His lover's perfectly beautiful face, both His arms wrapped around the angel's waist.

"You're so pretty, Lucy."  
"Of course You'd say that. You created me, after all." he replied, unfazed.  
Just as He was about to retort, they were interrupted by an insistent knock on the door.  
"You may come in," He answered, not bothering to let go of Lucifer, who promptly hid his face in His chest.  
The door opened and Gabriel stepped in, staring expressionlessly at the lovers' embrace for a moment before averting his eyes.  
"I bring news from Earth, Sir."  
Jehovah tilted His head, as if trying to remember what the angel was referring to.  
"Yes?," he inquired at last.

Gabriel didn't falter as he stared into his Lord's eyes and announced, "It's done."  
He nodded, reluctantly releasing His beloved. "If that is so, I shall pay the place a visit."  
"As You wish, my Master." Gabriel knelt down and lowered his head, but Lucifer looked at Him apprehensively.  
"I will go with You" he said in a demanding tone.  
His Lord smiled fondly, "Of course."  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes at this, bothered by the way their master seemed to bend to Lucifer's will. He jumped to his feet and took his leave under the excuse of "Making the preparations". Lucifer's eyes followed his brother's every movement until the door closed behind his back.

He shook his head in disapproval before turning back to his Lord.  
"I don't like him." he commented casually.  
"I wonder why that is."  
"You know why. You know everything." he sighed, refusing to elaborate any further.  
Jehovah didn't seem particularly interested in the topic either, as He pulled His lover back into His arms and sighed deeply, contemplating what was coming their way.

**A/N:** Yeah, it's short. The next chapters will be longer. Probably. Anyway, just to be clear, I did intend it to be vague, but just bear with me, please. I promise things will get more clear around the fifth chapter. Thank you for your time.


	2. Second Chapter: Beautiful

Earth was beautiful.  
Well, not at first.  
Lucifer threw a tantrum, almost completely ignoring his lover's pleas for patience - the place was dark and wet and cold and ugly and _empty_.  
"Are You sure this is the right place?" he asked for the umpteenth time.  
Jehovah just smiled, "Yes, Lucy, I'm sure."  
Lucifer scoffed, unamused, "Don't call me that."

* * *

He was sitting on the grass and gazing at the sky. It was at times like this that he felt completely peaceful.  
Unlike most boys his age, he'd rather sit under a tree with a book than climb it.  
He was calm - quiet, even. Kept most of his thoughts to himself.

"How are you this evening, Alec?"  
"I'm great, Pastor, thank you" he replied with a distant voice, merged in his own thoughts, "Are you here for today's lesson?"  
"Indeed I am," he began unfolding a picnic towel, "I take it that you don't mind carrying the lesson outside?"  
"Indeed I don't," he smiled softly, dropping his gaze to the man in front of him, "But I'm afraid my father won't be too pleased."  
"I had your mother convince him," the Pastor said in a rare playful voice.

Alec took a deep breath, "I appreciate it."

* * *

"I don't know why I was even worried," the angel proceeded to whine as they continued to walk together, "I'm going home."  
"Are you? That would be such a pity..."  
"_Why?_ I'm cold, wet and I can't see where I'm going. You are obviously not very concerned about me, and I don't think there's anything here that could possibly threaten your life - in fact, there is nothing here at all!"  
"What do you mean, why? I'd be lonely, of course" He said, ignoring the rest of His angel's little speech,"I love you, and we're here, just the two of us... We should make the best of it." Lucifer's heart fluttered at His words just like the first time he heard them, and he was a bit taken aback when his Lord let go of his hand and said, "Let there be light."

* * *

If there was a thing he knew, it was that he could trust Pastor Lucas.  
So when his parents requested his presence, he knew it had been Cherry who betrayed him.  
He would have known, even if she hadn't whispered an apology.

If his parents had an opinion, Alec was not supposed to think differently.  
And being orthodox catholics, of course they weren't very fond of the idea that their son didn't think so lowly of Satan as they did.  
He half regretted ever telling Cherry, but he was also thankful for the opportunity to expose his personal beliefs.

But his parents didn't react in the way that he had expected.  
Instead, they claimed that he was possessed, said that they had no choice but to send him to New Hall School and hope for the best.  
Not what he expected, in fact.  
Now homeschooled, introverted Alec had to face the real world.

He should have been scared, shouldn't he?  
But he wasn't, because he was sure he'd still get to see Pastor Lucas.  
And he had God and Satan to hold his hands, even if mom and dad wouldn't.

* * *

It was fantastic.  
Lucifer didn't feel pushed to the side at all watching his master work - especially because He'd turn to him with the sweetest of smiles every now and then, and ask for his opinion.

And he thought it was fantastic.  
Everything looked so perfect and it felt so right - _Earth was beautiful_.  
Although it was stupid to say that an angel was proud of his creator, that's exactly how he felt. He was proud of the one he loved and he was thankful for being there, for having the privilege of watching Him work.

At that moment, Lucifer realized just how much he really loved Jehovah.

And when He was done, He was only too glad to show him He felt the same.  
The kisses, the touches, everything sparkled. It felt so hot, so intense...  
Suddenly, Jehovah was pushing him to the ground, firmly but gently, and it was clear what he was planning.

"Are You sure?" for one reason or another, he needed to hear the answer.  
"Yes. You?"  
And he could tell that He honestly didn't know - He was blocking out his thoughts, refraining from just _knowing_. He wanted this moment with him. As equals.  
Lucifer's only answer was to pull Him down to the ground with a fervent kiss.

**A/N:** I do have lemons in the oven, if you're willing to read painfree ones. It's God's penis! C'mon, it can't hurt!


End file.
